


Melting Glass - Asahi Azumane x Reader | COMPLETED

by IppenX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a blessing, But not pure sugar I guess??, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, POV First Person, Relationship built from 0 bc that's how I roll, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IppenX/pseuds/IppenX
Summary: Despite his appearance and the rumors going around, Asahi would never hurt anyone ... or at least that's what he thought.





	1. The Setting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross-posting account: I'm primarily active on Quotev.com, where you can find me under the same username [IppenX].  
> Link to original post: quotev.com/story/9496261

The third step on the staircase creaks when stepped on; I found that out the hard way.

"Hey, where do you think you’re going?"

 _Shit. Why do mothers always hear everything they’re not supposed to??_  
"A walk."

She walked into the hallway where she could see me. "But there are still boxes left for your room. It’s much bigger than your old one, isn't it?" She aimed the question at me with a smile, but her eyes looked as if she was still trying to apologize.

I couldn't take it any more. Walking past her, I stopped at the door before putting my shoes on: "For the hundredth time, I'm not mad about us moving. I'm not mad at you and I'm not mad at dad either. I know how much both of you hated living in the city, but the city life is still the only kind of life I know. I'm just confused with how things are gonna be now."

She smiled again, seemingly relieved. "Are you sure that’s all?"

"If anything, I wish we’d wait until the next school year. Transferring in between is such a cliché. And yes, the room is huge. Can I have a trampoline in there?" I smirked at her with my left foot already out the door.

"A trampoline?! Why would y-"

"That was sarcasm!" I cut her off, running outside and down the street.

 

After a few meters, however, I stopped.

_Shit. I have no idea where our house actually is. I have no idea where anything is. Should I just randomly go somewhere? Does it look weird if I just wander around the streets?_

I shook the thoughts off and continued walking, looking at the houses I passed to make sure I didn't get lost. I quickly grew more confident and started taking left and right turns instead of just going down the main road.

_This is fine. This is just fine. It can’t be that much different from Tokyo, I doubt anyone’s even gonna notice me walking around._

Eventually, I found myself on what seemed like a main road again, this one going slightly uphill. I kept walking, passing a convenience store as I did so.  
_Sakanoshita Store. Kay, noted. I have to check if there’s any store closer to my house though._

After a few minutes or so, I ended up at what looked like a school entrance - not that I really had an idea of how a simple town high school was supposed to look like, but the " **Karasuno High School** " banner at the entrance made it pretty obvious. I checked my phone to see what time it was as I walked past the entrance, which was surprisingly wide open even on a Saturday afternoon.

_It’s really no problem if I look around a bit. Even if I'm late I can probably make it back home in 10 minutes if I run. It's downhill anyway._

I made my way around the school buildings, which seemed really run down and plain compared to what I was used to. I could see the edge of a sports field and I decided to go check it out as well because hey, if they have a running track, I'm gonna be instantly happier with this place. As I walked around the corner, I suddenly heard a high pitched  _"whooosssh"_ noise and then

 

**BAMMPFSshshsh.**

 

_Something hit my head, I think. Shit. Then my head hit the floor, I think. Shit. Shitshitshitshit dammit_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey? Are you okay? Hey, you ..."

_Everything's shaking. An earthquake? Wait, no .... I'm the one being shaken._

As my eyes shot open, I was faced with a guy holding me by the shoulders and shaking me like a bunch of sticks.

_What's going on?! Is he trying to hurt me?? What happened?? Am I being attacked? Shit, he's really scary ..._

I stared at his face as he slowly stopped shaking me and let go of my shoulders, seeing that my eyes were open now. Even crouched down as he was in front of me, I could see that he was huge, possibly two meters tall and with arms muscular enough to probably crush a wall if it pissed him off.

_Is he pissed off with me right now?? Am I dead??_

My vision was still a bit blurry but as the fuzziness faded away, panicked fear crept in its place instead. The fact that he was probably years older than me as well as ten times stronger did not help much at all. He kept screaming at me, his goatee making him look even more intimidating than the loose strands of long hair flying around his face. I have no idea what he was saying. For all I recall, he could be reciting a pancake recipe to my face - I was way too frightened to be able to process the words spewing from his lips.

"Oh my god I'm sorry, are you okay? Hey? Hey? Are you okay? Do you hear me? Hey!??"

_Most people would have a "fight or flight" reflex right now. I can't fight for shit. I love running. But even so, I have no flight reflex for bad situations. The only thing I have is an impeccable "freeze and drop dead" reflex, prime example of it happening right now._

Speaking of bad situations, mine just got worse in the very moment I was thinking that. In zero point three seconds, I lost all solid foundation under me, suddenly scooped up in his arms as he ran off the sports field.

_He's gonna kidnap me. Shit. Oh shit. I'm never gonna get out of this._

The blue sky vanished from my sight and I found myself staring at what seemed like a gym ceiling? That, and a strand of his hair that landed on my nose as he was carrying me.

"Suga! Suga! Oh my god, Suga, help!" Those were the first words I actually heard from him.

_There's more of them? Please ... please .... someone ...._

Aligned with my worst fears, more voices piped up from around me. "Whaaaaaaat, oi? Asahi's got a girl!! Noyaaaaa, get over here right noooooow, Asahi has a giiiiiiirl!"

_That definitely sounded like another punk._

I closed my eyes in terror as multiple footsteps thundered near.

"Okay, okay, calm down everyone, Tanaka stop the screams, Noya you stop running right this instant, and ... WHAT IS GOING ON??"

"She's not speaking at all, she fainted and I woke her up and then sh- oh my god she fainted again!!"

I opened my eyes right away before he'd start violently shaking me again. At the same time, I was sat down on the floor so now, a group of faces was at eye level with me, some of them crouched down and some just leaning over. A guy with silvery hair called out for an ice-pack and a few moments later pressed something cold against my head - it was only then that I realized that my head was thumping with unbelievable pain. "Aaarghck ... " Was the only thing I was able to mutter before all the strength vanished from my upper body and I was no longer able to sit up straight.  The guy holding an ice-pack to my head noticed fast enough and grabbed me before my head would hit the floor again.

Leaned against something kind of soft, probably a shoulder, I began to dart my eyes around the crowd around me. All guys. Looking at me. Whispering to each other. Then at once, they all fell silent and looked behind their backs; all I could see from my position was a pair of shoes squeaking on the floor as another person approached us. Much like the silver haired guy, he spoke in a calm manner, but his voice was way more commanding:

"What is going on?"

I felt the guy holding me shrug his shoulders. "Asahi brought her in. She hit her head on something."

_I take it that's his name. That's ... surprisingly not scary. The first non-scary thing about him._

The new-comer then sat down on the floor next to me, motioning for the silver haired guy to remove the ice-pack so that he could take a look at my head, I assumed. It hurt like hell. I already knew it was bad. The look of shock in his eyes did not help.

Then the punk who woke me from the dead minutes before, whom I now knew as Asahi, fell to his knees in front of me and leaned close to my face again.

"Hey, hey? Please say something, are you okay? Does it hurt? He-"

He was abruptly tugged back to a safe distance by the other guy sitting before me.

"Asahi, just what the hell happened?"

He looked down at his hands and then began to speak without lifting his head again, his voice barely audible.

"I ... I was practicing outside and she came out from behind the corner and I ju-"

"You what?"

Silence. Asahi's shoulders slumped even more and he began to shake, raising his hands to his face.

"I jump served into her head."

Just like the silver haired one was holding me, the other guy before me then pulled Asahi to his chest and patted him on the head. I moved my head slightly so that I could see them better; Asahi was now crying and sobbing uncontrollably while the other guy was doing his best to make him stop.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, she'll be fine, I promise."

"But Daichi, I served into her head and then she hit the floor and then she fainted and she hasn't said anything since I woke her up and ..."

_He's completely out of it. He's literally bawling his eyes out because he hurt me? I think I remember now .... I wanted to see the sports field, but the thing I actually saw before I fell to the ground was white and green and red and round .... a ball apparently. Yep, that's it. I got hit in the head by a ball. Yay me. Mom would be so proud._

It might have been because my head was hurting like the 12th plain of torment, but I was unable to move my eyes away from Asahi: the tears running down his face and getting caught in his hair, his shaking figure that seemed to contradict its own strength, his brown eyes that were filled with panic, ...

_Oh my god ... his eyes are ... wow._

"Plea-"

Before I knew it, I tried to speak for the first time in this commotion, but I was still too shaken to formulate proper words. I didn't really need to though, as just that slight yelp from my mouth was enough to silence everyone and turn all eyes back on me.

"Please, don't cry."


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like an eternity of staring and silence, the one named Daichi pushed Asahi away from him:

"I told you she's fine, now stop holding on to me, that's gay."

No sooner had Daichi said that, another guy with spiky brown hair and a blondish strand was already at Asahi's side, giving him a soft slap across the face.

Asahi, still with tears in his eyes, looked up at the much shorter guy: "What was that for ... Nishinoya?"

The shortie looked him in the eyes with a menacing glare: "You hit a girl's head with you super strength jump serve and got lucky enough she survived. I can forgive that. Accidents happen. HOWEVER! You now made her worry about you because you're moping around worse than Yachi on her first day, and that is unforgivable! MEN DON'T MAKE WOMEN WORRY! That is absolutely, completely, entirely unforgivable! Are you a man or what?"

Asahi seemed genuinely scared, but in a position where any punk would step up and defend his own ego, he just slowly shook his head:

"No. I'm just a weak glass-hearted idiot. You know that."

_Weak? Glass-hearted? Okay, idiot maaaaybe, but weak? He sent me to the other world for a few seconds with just a ball and he calls himself weak? Is this really going on?_

"Bullshit." I muttered out without thinking.

It was as if hearing me speak again flipped a switch in his head because he moved over to me immediately. "Suga, let me ... please. It's the least I can do."

The silver haired guy scooted away slowly as Asahi took me into his arms and readjusted the now already dripping ice-pack on my head. I slowly became aware of his warmth as I leaned on his chest. He held me with such determination ... determination? Or was it perhaps despair .... or even fear? I could hear his heart beating irregularly and it seemed like he was truly scared after all.

I slowly looked up at him, forcing a smile: "Don't be afraid, I'm fine, I promise. See, I can speak just fine!"

And that was the truth. My head still hurt badly, but the thumping sensation calmed down or was numbed out by the coldness of the ice enough so that I could recollect my thoughts. It was also the truth that I could probably sit up on my own at that point. In fact, I was about to ask the one called Suga to let me go, but now Asahi was holding me and ...

_... and what? Why am I still leaning on him? I can sit on my own. Heck, I can probably stand up too if I try. But just now, I ... I like it here. Where?_

My thoughts were a mess, but I at least expected Asahi to loosen his grip on me after I showed him that my speech skills are unharmed. He didn't. It might have just been my imagination, but I felt as if he only held me closer to him after hearing me speak clearly. His body began to tremble again, but this time much more faintly, as he looked down at me and spoke again - but now, his voice was almost completely silent once more, so much so that even calling it a whisper would be giving it too much credit.

"I am sorry. I am so terribly sorry. I hurt you. I am so sorry. I didn't want to. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I hurt you. I should have stopped before I hit the ball, I still had like a second left once I saw you, I could have at least hit it in a different direction or I could-"

I cut him off. "I'm really okay, you know? All my cousins play soccer, it's not the first time I got my head hit with a ball."

He was still looking at me. "B-But you couldn't speak, I though you had a concussion! You really couldn't speak!"

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as he mentioned my inability to reply to his words right after the accident.

_He thought I had a concussion. That's fine. That's totally fine. I can let him think that, I don't have to embarrass myse- no. No I can't. He still has those beautiful eyes focused on me. He's so sorry, I can't let him think he hurt me that bad ... I don't want to._

"That was beca-"

_Wait. What did I just think. His ... beautiful eyes?_

I caught myself stopping mid sentence, unable to look away from his eyes. I don't know how long it was, probably just seconds but it could have also been a decade because I didn't look away. I couldn't look away.

But he didn't either.


	4. Chapter 4

I eventually snapped back to sanity.

"That was because I freeze when I'm scared."

He pulled back a bit, a doubtful look in his eyes: "Y-you were scared? Why?"

_Shit. Shitshitshitshit he's not making it easy for me. I hate him for making me say this. Here we go._

"I thought you were pissed off at me and trying to beat me up and then when you carried me here I though you were gonna kidnap me."

Shortly after my bold statement, laughter erupted among the guys. The tiniest one, Noya if I remembered correctly, was rolling on the floor almost in tears: "Girl scared of Asahi, case number twenty-five thousand!"

Asahi looked up and away from me as laughter kept going on around us. "There weren't that many ... there really weren't," he mumbled to himself. I was still focused on his eyes, but there were now little pangs of pain and loneliness hidden in them.

_My head hurts. No. Something else hurts. Seeing Asahi like this hurts. I don't want it._

Without thought, I tugged on his shirt. He looked back at me immediately and I pulled myself up so that I was now finally sitting straight on my own.

"However," I said loudly enough to silence the rest of the laughter, "I am willing to admit my judgement was clouded by the ball hitting my head like a ton of bricks." Feeling  suddenly enthusiastic about myself, I went even further and got back up on my feet with an unnecessary haste, pointing my finger at the confused Asahi in an overly-dramatic manner: "I officially take my statement back. I am not afraid of you because you are not scary at all. You're just a squishy mess!"

He blinked at me: "Sq-Squishy?"

"Yeah. Like soft and vulnerable and ..."

I would finish educating him on vocabulary, but the pain in my head didn't let me.

_Aaaaah, I'm not supposed to stand up so soon after getting my head hit. Kay, noted .... though probably five seconds too late._

I stumbled on my feet but within a second, I was already being held steady in Asahi's arms again, this time with him standing up next to me, allowing me to use his whole body as a support to lean on.

"I think right now, you're a bit more vulnerable than me. Don't just stand up on your own. Please."

A simple "kay" was all I could mutter in reply.

 

After a while, Suga spoke up: "So what were you doing out here? I've never seen you at our school, right guys?"

He got a few grunts of agreement from the others who, by now, have already found something else to do in the gym.

"I ... I just moved here today. From Tokyo. I found the school and I wanted to see what it looks like because I'm transferring here on Monday. Class 1-5."

"Oh dear, a first year. Then it really isn't weird to be scared by As-"

"I am NOT scared of him!" I proclaimed loudly, his arms tightening around me as those words spilled from my lips.

"Suga, stop. You upset her." I looked up at him again, this time in awe. His voice got all confident out of the blue, with no warning. It sounded even deeper than before and much like Daichi's voice earlier, it allowed for no comebacks.

He then looked at me, catching my dazzled stare which he must have failed to notice. "Do you know your address?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. But I know how I got here so I'll just go back the same way an-"

"Can you ask your parents to tell you the address?"

Confused, I nodded dumbly, took out my phone and texted my mom.

A minute later, she replied: "You silly, I'll go look at the house number outside to be sure. You got lost, didn't you?? I'll buy you a GPS instead of a trampoline!"

I couldn't help but cringe internally as I texted her back: "Takes someone silly to know. And all smart-phones have GPS built in, just so you know."

"That was sarcasm!!!"

I sighed. Some days, I'd prefer fighting with her over regular things instead of having text message wars. "And that was my line. The address, pls?"

I heard a soft laughter behind me and turned around to see Asahi looking at our texts across my shoulder.

"What?"

"Eh, um .... nothing. I just see where you get your sass from. Also what's with the trampoline?"

I had no comeback.  _Dammit._  Just then my phone beeped again and I turned the screen towards him: "Here's the address, am I free to go now?"

"As if." He murmured, taking a jacket from the bench at the entrance and putting it on as he walked back towards me.

"Wait wh-"

For the second time that day, he lifted me off the ground and held me up to his chest.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing."

He carried me out of the gym and towards the school gate without saying a thing and to my surprise, none of his buddies said anything either as he so abruptly left them behind.

"Oi. Oi. Earth to Asahi?"

He uttered something at last: "At least let me do this for you."

"Huh?"

"I know you'll be okay since you can speak and know where you are, but you still got dizzy when you stood up and your house isn't at all close, so at least let me carry you home. There's no way it's safe for you to walk that far. There's no way I'm letting you either."

_Of course. I should have realized it sooner. Of course this guy is going to carry me home. That seems like a completely Asahi thing to do ... though can I think that? I don't even know him, well okay, maybe a little, just a little ... I know that he's not scary. I know that he has beautiful eyes and it feels kinda safe being in his arms, probably because he's so strong, and also his laughter when he read my texts was absolutely adorable and ...._

I got a bit carried away as he walked peacefully down the road. He didn't speak again until we were just a few streets away from my house, but I enjoyed listening to his heartbeat in silence just as much as I liked hearing his deep voice again:

"So, what's your name?"

I unconsciously smiled as I told him my name.

"I like it. It's beautiful. Mine's Asahi Azumane."

"I think yours is waaaaaay more beautiful." I laughed at him, unfairly teasing him about the compliment he gave me.

_Beautiful name, heh ... who even says stuff like that any more, I mean seriously. But I'm still somewhat happy he thinks that._


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was starting to slowly set by the time we made it to my new home. Asahi continued to look at house numbers left and right until I nudged him in the shoulder and pointed to my house. Doing so, I noticed that the moving van we rented was now parked out on the street next to our car.

_Oh, dad's back with the last set of furniture already and I still haven't finished unpacking my stuff ... even though I promised to help him carry the cabinets in._

Asahi's voice pulled me from my thoughts: "Is ... is that your father over there?"

I looked at the side of the van and sure enough, dad was there - trying to drag the sofa into the house by himself. I nodded at Asahi. "Yep, that's him."

I felt his arms tense. "Aha ... I see."

_Oh for god's sake, please don't tell me he's scared of my dad. How is that even possible ... who gets intimidated by a casual office worker??_

It was then that my dad also noticed us approaching. Perplexed, he lowered the sofa down on the ground and reached up to fix his glasses. His gaze darted from me to Asahi and then back. I tried to smile but it felt incredibly awkward regardless.

Before I got the chance to speak, I heard my mom's voice from the hallway inside the house: "Honey, is something wrong?"

Dad turned to look at her as she came out to see what was going on and chuckled to himself before pointing his finger towards me and Asahi.

_Shit, here it comes. I knew this would happen._

"Our precious Lady has returned from her walk, dear, and it seems she already picked up a boyfriend ... or actually vice versa."

_I brought my hand up to my forehead before lowering it down again. If I hadn't had a bruise forming there already, I would have face-palmed once or twice at least. My dad: always something witty to say at the worst possible times. Round of applause, please._

Mom and I were both used to his sense of humor, but I figured Asahi would most likely be embarrassed, and I was right. He slowly let me down and made sure I was fine standing on my own before letting me go completely, his cheeks flushed red the whole time. He then turned towards my mom and dad and bowed deeply.

"I am incredibly sorry. I got your daughter hurt by accident. She's ... " He paused to look up at me for a moment before bowing his head down again. "She's luckily not badly hurt, but I made sure she got home safe."

My mom moved closer to look at the bruise on my forehead. "How on earth did this happen?"

"I was careless an-"

I shook my head as soon as he started explaining.  _Damn, it's bad to cut people off when they're talking ... but he really doesn't give me much of a choice._

"No. It wasn't his fault, like at all. I went to check out the school and I walked into the sports field without looking around. I didn't see him practicing and stepped right in the way of his jump serve ... whatever that is. I got hit in the head with a ball and then he didn't let me walk on my own, so he carried me all the way here."

Dad chuckled under his breath and tapped Asahi on the shoulders, letting him know it was okay to straighten back up. He then reached out his hand and waited until Asahi mirrored the gesture, albeit with great confusion. In the same moment, dad erupted with laughter and began shaking Asahi's hand while patting him on the back:

"You CARRIED her here? The whole way here? Oh boy, I can hardly fathom this! Huge props to you man, just her attitude weighs a metric ton already!"

Mom, already dragging me into the house, turned back at him and flashed one of her most charming smiles. "Do you suddenly have a problem with sassy women, dear?"

"Not at all!" He waved his hands apologetically before whispering to Asahi: "Though two of them at a time are something entirely else at times, I must admit." He laughed again and gave him a strong pat on the back.

"Anyway, thank you for helping our little Lady. She's never careful enough, no matter what we tell her."

"Little lady?" Asahi asked in the spur of the moment.

My dad smiled with nostalgia. "Ah yes, that's a good story. When she was seven, she decided she will be a princess when she grows up and she asked everyone to call her "Lady" or "her highness" when speaking to her - she has since given up on the princess dream, but we all thought the nickname was funny enough to stay. And I'm pretty sure she's happy with it as well ... it must have a lot of good memories tied to it and she's really used to it as well, you know? I don't think anyone besides her teachers has called her anything else." He paused to think for a bit. "Hmm, maybe that's why she's so unhappy about changing schools? Everyone around her back in Tokyo grew up with it, but I guess it would be weird for a 15 year old girl to ask her new classmates to call her Lady, don't you think?"

Asahi just nodded, not entirely sure what to do with all this information.

"Sorry, sorry, I rambled too much. Really though, thank you for helping her. Have a nice day, son!" He then turned back to the sofa, picking it up again by the edge.

"S-Sir? Can I help you with that?"

"Huh?" Dad looked at him in surprise. "You mean the sofa?"

"And everything else. I have time and you have so many things in the van and I ..."

"You really don't have to."

Asahi bowed in front of him for the second time that day. "Please, sir. I hurt your daughter ... it's the least I can do to try and make up for it."

With a sigh, dad motioned towards the other edge of the sofa. "I'd be incredibly grateful for your help. Just lift it up by the corners and whatever you do, don't scratch it. It's been in the family for 3 generations now."

Asahi nodded again, lifting his end of the sofa with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

While that exchange was going on outside, I was watching them through the kitchen window as mom was searching for painkillers in the first aid kit. As they were bringing in more and more pieces of furniture, she escorted me to my bed and laid me down, leaving a glass of water and pills on my night stand.

"Stay in bed for now. You'll be fine, but the headache's gonna be horrible in the morning."

"Eh, bullshit. I still wanted to at least take the rest of my boxes up today."

She laughed. "You still haven't expanded your selection of curse words, have you?"

"There is absolutely no need to. "Shit" is plenty versatile. "Dammit" too, if it's a real crisis."

Shaking her head, she walked towards the door. "Such a pure soul, heh. My daughter indeed. Don't worry about your boxes downstairs, they won't be in the way. I'll call you when dinner's ready, I still have to tell your friend he's more than welcome to stay over for a meal if he trusts my cooking enough. What's his name by the way?"

"Asahi ... Asahi Azumane."

I sunk into my pillows as she left the room and boredom began to loom in the air. To pass time, I was planning out where on the walls I was going to hang my photos, but that didn't entertain me much. Just as I was considering getting up to fetch my laptop, there was a knock on my door.

"M-mind if I come in?"

I tensed up upon hearing Asahi's voice. "Sure, go ahead."

He pushed my door open, carrying three boxes on top of each other and putting them down next to my desk. "I heard they were yours and asked if I could bring them up for you."

"Ah, thank you."

_Really? I don't have a better conversation topic than thank you?? Shit, pull yourself together. Say something!!_

He stood in the middle of my room, scratching the back of his neck, unsure what to say or do next. Just as he was about to turn towards the door and walk out, I managed to utter some proper words:

"Oh, ehm, so ... I was wondering what the ball is for."

He looked at me funny. "For .... for playing?"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, I wanted to ask you which sport you guys play?"

"Didn't you see all the balls on the gym floor?" He asked in return, still in genuine disbelief.

"I did, so what?"

"I-Isn't it obvious then?"

I had no idea what he was trying to tell me so I just looked up at him in confusion.

"Wait ... is it possible that you can't tell different balls apart??!"

_Finally, he gets it._

"Of course I can't. They all look the same to me, except the rugby one. That one looks like an almond."

"That's ... kinda unexpected. But it's volleyball. I'm a wing spiker, Suga is a setter, Daichi is our captain and a wing spiker just like me, and so is Tanaka, that's the really loud scary one, and the little one, Noya, he's our amazing libe-"

"Ey!" I waved my hands towards him in hopes of making him slow down. "I have no idea what you just told me. What are winged spikers and what is a setter?"

He laughed, fixing strands of hair behind his ear. "Oh I'm sorry! Of course you have no idea about volleyball positions, I forgot."

_That laughter ... it's even more incredible than when he laughed at my texts. He looks so precious when he's laughing ..._

I quickly shook my head, pulling my feet closer to me and making room on the edge of my bed. I pointed to the space I made:

"Explain, please."

He looked at me and then hesitantly sat down on my bed, crossing his feet and leaning his back against the wall.

"Okay so there are 6 players on the court and they have different positions, like ..."

I listened to his explanation with my eyes open wide. I really tried my best to follow through, but I know for sure that I missed some parts completely. He looked so passionate telling me about volleyball: he was making all kinds of gestures in the air with his hands, his lips turning up at the corners the whole time and his eyes sparkling.

_Sparkling? No, that's an understatement ... there is a fire in his eyes right now as he's explaining all this to me, a fire of devoted passion for his sport. How is it even possible to have such fire inside of one's soul? Shit, I have no idea. I'm probably completely unworthy of making someone so dedicated explain things to me._

Asahi didn't seem to mind at all, though. We talked the whole time until dinner and by the time I walked him out to the door, he still wasn't done with explaining what a libero does.

"Arghh, guess it ends here. I mean, the rest is really easy to understand, you can look it up on Google if you want to know!" He told me as we were about to say goodbye.

I hesitated for a while before speaking.

_What the shit is this shit. I never hesitate. Did I get hit that badly?? Eh, never mind girl, never mind._

"Ehm ... I was actually hoping you could explain the rest to me some other time?"

He stared at me, his cheeks turning red again. "Othe- eck, uhm, other time?"

_Shit, I embarrassed him. Of course, idiot, he doesn't care about a random first year. He was just being super nice because he feels sorry for what happened. Why would he ever want to talk to me again??_

"No, no no, it's okay if you don't want to, you're probably really busy with practice ..." I tried to dig myself out of my mistakes.

He averted his gaze to the floor, moving his foot back and forth. "I DO want to explain the rest to you ... I just thought you wouldn't really want me to."

We stood in awkward silence for a while until he looked back up at me again.

_Damn it shit shit shit damn it, don't look at me now!!!! I can clearly feel my face is all hot and red probably._

"If ... if your head will be fine enough for school on Monday, we have afternoon practice at 5. You can ... if you want to, you can come and watch."

I gasped in surprise before nodding eagerly. "I'll be there! I promise!"

Somehow, he looked really happy to hear that. It was the first time I saw him truly smile, not with that shy half-assed grin but with a bright smile across his whole face. "I'll look forward to seeing you. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight!"

 

~~~

 

I was more than fine on Monday morning. Even if I weren't, I wouldn't let it stop me. I felt stupidly nervous walking through the school gates and with every period, I grew more and more annoyed. This wasn't Tokyo at all. It was all weird, the weirdest of all being my classmates - using my actual name to try and talk to me. With all the commotion around the "new transfer student," I barely made it through until lunch.

_Ergh. Eck. I'm just gonna stay here at my desk and look super angry at the whole world so no one bothers talking to me at all._

 Just as I was concentrating on my mean look, a squeaky voice chirped up next to me:

**"Hi Lady, mind if I join you for lunch?"**


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes immediately shot up from the desk and I saw a short, blonde girl smiling at me.

_Who the shit are you. Better yet, did you just ... Nah, I'm just so on edge I'm hearing stuff at this point._

The girl apparently took my lack of an answer as a "yes" since she immediately pulled up a chair to sit next to my table and began to eat her food.

_Where is her concept of personal space?_

I was still looking at her in disbelief and she noticed my doubtful gaze soon enough: "Is something wrong?"

_Shit, eh ... I need to make friends eventually. She seems like she'll be fine._

"Nothing really, I was just thinking you're pretty ballsy, walking up to someone you've never met before."

She fidgeted with her fingers a bit. "Umm, I actually used to be very shy ... I mean, I still am, but I'm in training to be the manager of the boys' volleyball club next year and, uhm ... seeing so many huge, scary-looking guys every day is an experience in itself, really. It kinda got me out of my shell."

_Manager .... uh .... manager .... Asahi mentioned her, I know, I just can't remember her name ..._

"Uff ... You're Kiyoko?"

"Oh no no no, my name's Hitoka. Kiyoko is the current manager, a really pretty 3rd year! She's so pretty, the first time I saw her, it totally threw me off guard!" As she said that, her cheerful expression suddenly vanished. "Speaking of being thrown of guard, I heard from the guys that Azumane served into your head. Are you really okay to walk just two days later?"

I couldn't help but laugh, hearing how genuine the concern in her voice was. "I swear, I'm fine."

She nodded. "I'm glad! I was really looking forward to meeting you because Suga said you are in the same class as me! I hope we will be friends! Though I don't have much time for hanging out these days, now that I think of it ... The volleyball club takes a lot of time! But oh, you can come to watch the practice with me any time you want to, it's super intense now that we're going to the Spring Tournament Nationals!"

"Actually, I've already been invited to practice toda- WAIT WHAT? N-Nationals? Asahi's team is going to nationals?"

_This is completely new to me. He told me all about how they got defeated in something called the Inter High, but he never said they are going to any kind of nationals!!_

Hitoka nodded as if it was a completely natural thing.

"But Asahi never said anything about any nationals when he was explaining volleyball to me ... aren't nationals a super important big deal?"

"They definitely are! Especially because it's the 3rd years' last chance to compete this time. But that's kind of just like Azumane, he's too insecure to praise his own team, maybe because then he'd eventually have to praise himself too ... at least a bit."

I touched the horrid bruise on the side of my forehead from where the ball hit me, which spread to the left side of my face from where I hit the floor. "What the shit does he think he has to be insecure for ... he hits strong enough to tear the net in half ... I mean, I would know."

We both chuckled.

"Oh, but you just said you've been invited to practice already? Did ... did Azumane invite you?" She then asked me, with a somewhat worried expression.

I nodded. "Yep. What's with the long face, are you jealous you didn't get to invite me first or something?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just surprised ... it's not like him to do something like that."

The bell rang and ended the break before I had the chance to ask what she meant. 

_It's not like him ... what isn't like him?_

 

~~

 

Before long, it was already time for the volleyball practice. I was making my way towards the gym area when I figured out that I don't know in which building they actually train, so I just popped my head through the first door I walked by. I saw what was probably the girls' volleyball club doing warm-ups and just as I was about to call out to them, they noticed me.

"Ooooo hey there!" "Hey!" "Nice to see you!" I was greeted with cheerful voices.

_Well that's ... oddly welcoming. Is this just a small town thing? Are we all considered friends here just by default?? I need to ask about it 'cause it's just hella weird ... in Tokyo, no one would have bothered saying hi to a stranger like that. Guess I'll just be equally friendly then?_

"Hi there, I'm actually looking for th-"

"The boys' team, right? We heard about you, glad to hear your head is okay! The gym on the left is theirs, will you find it or do I go with you?"

_Heard about me ... shit, am I actually famous for getting hit in the head by Asahi's serve??! That's a weird reputation ... everything here is weird._

"I'll be fine, thanks!" I said, running off towards the left.

I heard their cheerful laughs behind me. "Okay! Have a nice day, Lady!"

Perplexed, I looked back, still running.

_I definitely heard that this time ... I am slightly scared now. How do they kno- no wait, why would they even call me that?? There were two or three girls from my class there, and Hitoka did it too, I think? I must still have it written on the name tags on my notebooks ... but still, what's with everyone? Do they think it's funny?_

"Umm ... hey?"

I turned my head back around from looking at the girls' gym and saw Asahi about to go into the gym in front of me. His hair was held back neatly by a sports hair band.

_I guess it only gets ruffled during practice? Too bad, he looked really good with loose strands flying around his face last time ... but he looks just as great right now too, I suppose._

I smiled and ran up to him. "Hi! I'm here, see? I'm super excited to see you play, Hitoka told me you are going to nationals, that's amazi-" I noticed that there was something disapproving in his look and stopped myself mid-sentence. "Are you mad I mentioned the nationals? Was she not supposed to tell me?"

He shook his head and went through the door, taking off his jacket. We were the first one there, apparently.

 "I'm not mad because of the nationals. I'm mad because you were running and you weren't looking where you were going ... uhm ... that's - that's not safe. You'll get hurt!"

"Actually I- " _Shit, I know well enough he's right. No sassy remarks this time girl, gotta own up to your flaws._ "You're right. I was being careless. I'm sorry. I always do that ... as you already know."

He sighed heavily. "If I hadn't called out to you, you could have tripped on the stairs and ... and it could be really bad if you hit your head again, I think at least."

I tapped my index finger on my bruise. "Yeah probably, I was told it doesn't look at all flattering."

"Let me see that." He stepped closer to me and suddenly, the side of my face felt warm as he leaned down to look at me.

_Sh- shi- oh my god. His hand is on my face ... does he not see how awkward this is? Shitshitshit dammit, idiot._

Our eyes met as I looked up at him. For a while, we just stood there, looking at each other, his face right above mine. I felt the warmth of his palm. I felt the warmth of his breath. I felt the warmth in his eyes ... there was so much warmth, it felt as if I was on fire.

_Those eyes ... oh shit ... I feel like drowning in his gaze would be a pleasant death._

"Asahi..."

Hearing my voice, he abruptly moved away. "I-I'm sorry! I got too close, I'm really sorry!"

At the same time, loud cheers filled the gym as Tanaka and Noya jumped in, followed by the other guys, some of which I saw for the first time. I stuck around Hitoka for the rest of practice: she introduced me to Kiyoko - and holly shit, that girl was indeed gorgeous - and told me about all the players I haven't met yet as we watched them play. I appreciated her effort, but for the most part, I was unable to look away from wherever Asahi was. On the court, he seemed like a completely different person ... determined, confident, with an overwhelmingly strong presence. I watched him do all the things he told about me on Saturday: a block, an amazing spike, the jump serve that hit my head ...

_Amazing ... so amazing. He can do all of these things and look so cool. Wow. His form when he jumps up to serve the ball ... oh my god. It's almost like he's flying._

 

_~~~_

 

After practice was over, I waited for him at the school gates while he changed his clothes in the club room.

_Is this an okay thing to do? Will he be happy to see I waited for him? Eh, I'll see._

My mind slowly drifted back to the moment before practice.

_He was just there ... so close. I didn't really mind ... nah. I think I .... I think I liked it. I think I like being close to him, yes. Gaah, this is so frustrating ... where are my thoughts going. But, when I called his name, he moved away. Heh, he probably didn't even realize how close we were until then._

"Are you lost?"

I looked over to where the voice came from. He was walking towards the gate, the black uniform blazer hung over his shoulder together with his school bag.

"Why would I be lost?"

"Y-You're standing here and looking at the sky, I though you forgot where your house is. It's that way." He said, pointing down the road and then to the left.

"I know, you idiot." I laughed. "I wanted to wait for you and return the favor."

"Favor?"

"Of walking me home, remember? Carrying actually, but whatever, you get the point. I assume your house is in the same direction as mine?"

He swung his arm to point to the other side. "No, it's that way actually."

"Oh ... okay then, it's not like it matters. I'll have to find my way around the whole town if I'm living here. You don't mind, right?" I said, laughing as I walked beside him already.

"I don't." He said, looking at the floor instead of me. "Did ... did you have a good first day?"

"It wasn't bad, I guess. Hitoka is in my class and I think we're friends now ... but some things are really weird here."

"What things?"

"Just how friendly everyone is to everyone else ... and it's weird being called by my name so much. But some of the girls I talked to, umm ... they used my nickname and I'm not entirely sure where that came from, but it freaked me out."

It was then that he looked up me, the look in his eyes somehow painful. "Y-You don't like being called Lady any more?"

"I do, but I didn't ask anyone to call me that, it would be embarrassing! They probably saw my name tags and thought it was stupid enough to make fun of me with it ... I should have changed those before I came here."

"I told them."

"Huh?"

He waved his hands in front of him immediately, as if trying to pull himself out of what he just said. "I-I mean, not everything, I just ... after your dad told me about it, and because he said he thinks you'll be sad when you won't have that nickname any more, I wanted you to be able to keep it. At morning practice, the guys asked about your name so I saw my chance and I ... uhm ... I only told them that everyone calls you Lady, I thought at least hearing it here and there would make you a little bit happy, but the volleyball club is still kinda small and only Yachi is in your class, so then I also went to the girls' club and told them about you since I thought you might not find our gym and theirs is the first you'd see, and I also told some of my classmates on the football team ... but I didn't mention the princess stuff to anyone, I swear!"

I stared at him in silent awe as he finished his rambling.

_He told the guys to call me by my treasured nickname ... and he even went to the girls' club and to his other friends and did the same. Oh, Asahi, you idiot ... why?_

My silence must have worried him, I suppose. "Did I screw up? I'm really sorry, I just thought it would be a good thing, even though it wasn't really my place to do anything, so I'm sorry if I upset you ..."

With a smile, I shook my head. "No, you didn't. You made me really happy ... I can't believe you'd do that for me."

He let out a somewhat self-deprecating sigh as we continued walking. "Yeah, I can't believe it either," he whispered to himself, still loud enough for me to hear. I didn't really know what to think of it, because he was smiling brightly, but his voice sounded somehow conflicted as he then continued to explain volleyball to me until we got to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

Sometimes, people do things without knowing why, and other times, they wish they wouldn't know why.  
Much like with the 3rd step creaking, I also learned this the hard way.

I ended up going to the afternoon practices every day - I'd do my homework and study while watching the guys play. If I had no chores around the house, I'd also go on Saturdays. Asahi and I kept hanging out together in various ways: we watched clips of volleyball tournaments during breaks at school and he showed me all the players he admired, we walked around town together so that he could tell me where the shortcuts are, I tossed up balls for him to spike when he was doing his own practice outside and he stopped by my house a few times to help me organize all the furniture and boxes in my room - I even made use of his height and asked him to hang up photos and decorations in places I couldn't reach on my own. There were photos of me with my friends and family ever since I was little, and most of them were very personal to me, but having him see all of my memories didn't make me nervous at all. If anything, it made me happy.

We walked home together most days too, which is probably a bad choice of words given the fact that it literally meant both of us going to one of our houses together, saying our goodbyes and then one of us walking back to their house alone. On days when my house was first, I'd stand at my front door and gaze after him as he walked away: at first, I just did it to be polite. Then I found myself wanting to do it. Eventually, it began to hurt - watching him slowly walk away twisted my heart in ways I would have never imagined and sometimes, when he looked back, I liked to imagine he was maybe feeling the same way.

Every night before falling to sleep, I would tell myself that I don't know why. 

**But I knew why.**

Even our usual conversations evolved with time; the topics were still more or less the same, but he spoke more and more often and his sentences stopped getting all long and jumbled. In turn, I cut down on the amount of snarky remarks and sarcasm in my speech pattern - but only when talking to him. I didn't think it was anything obvious, but I was wrong.

 

Suga was the one to break it to me one day after practice as I helped him and Tanaka put away the mops in the storage room:

"Are you going home with Asahi today?"

I nodded.

"Maaaaaan, that sucks." Tanaka chimed in.

Both Suga and I looked at him in surprise. "Did you guys have plans?" I asked. "'Cause I can go on my own too, it's fine."

"Hell nah we didn't. I'm just extremely upset that our mop of an ace got a girl before me. He legit caught you like a freaking pokemon, ball to the face. Damn it!!! Is there something wrong with me, Suga??!"

Suga grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him out of the storage room. "Yes. You have serious issues, now go."

I still watched after him in shock as he went to help others pick up the balls.

"So?" Suga turned to me.

"Yes?"

"You're not denying it."

"Heh ... here's the thing, I might be a pile of sass here and there, but I don't like lying."

He chuckled as we both gazed at Asahi who was talking to Daichi on the other end of the gym.

"I hate to inform you, but you've picked a really troublesome case. He always notices all his mistakes, but he's absolutely blind to any good things coming his way - sometimes I think that he just doesn't believe he deserves anything more than just a really average life. Not to mention that he is completely oblivious to girls."

"I know that."

"You do?!"

I smirked faintly. "Of course I do, Suga. I'm in love, not blind."

He ran his hands through his hair before giving me one of his reassuring smiles. "Aaahh, you and Asahi really are something else."

"You really think so?"

"Yep. He's never talked with anyone as much as he does with you. In fact, I think you heard more from him in your first week than Daichi and I did in all three years."

"I've noticed ... but see, the thing is, I have no idea why he's doing that. I don't know if he enjoys being with me as much as I love being with him or if he's just doing all of that because he got me injured and feels like he still has to apologize for it. Because I damn well know that he puts everyone else before himself and if he'd happen to be able to make a stupid first year smile at the expense of his own nerves, he'd do it without a problem. Gaaaah, I hate him for it! He's absolutely unreadable! I honestly don't know how he feels about me."

"I don't think he really knows either. So there's really just one thing left to do ..."

"I know, okay? You're being a real piece of shit, saying this like I'm not already thinking about it constantly. It's not easy, you know? It takes time."

"But that's unfair, don't you think?"

I tilted my head. "What's unfair?"

"I know confessing your own feelings to someone is hard. But since you're so straightforward with everyone else, try being honest with yourself for once: you're only taking the time you're taking because he's Asahi and you know well enough he won't get snatched up by anyone else in the meantime. You're not putting it off because it's hard, you're putting it off because you don't want to risk getting hurt. And frankly, if you're afraid of taking that risk, then **you don't deserve him in the first place.** "

He then broke the stare he's been giving me the whole time and walked out of the room without another word.

_Damn it, Suga. Damn it. I know you have to be hyper-aware of people around you as a setter, but this is cruel._

_Heh ... so this is how other people feel when I'm so brutally honest with them? Shit, I might have to rethink my approach._


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I hit snooze 7 times. I don't usually go past 3, but I didn't want to get out of bed. I was more than awake, but the lingering uncertainty seemed to multiply the gravity by at least a million - so I laid there, staring at the ceiling until my mom came to knock on my door.

"Hey dear, what's wrong? You're gonna be late .... or did you get sick?"

I shook my head. "I'm hesitating to get out of bed."

She gave me a weird look: "Who are you and what have you done to my precious little girl?"

I chuckled a little.

"I'm being serious here, are you sure you're okay? Did you swallow a dictionary? You've never known what it means to hesitate!"

"Mom ... please. Spare me this time."

She sat down on the corner of the bed. "It's Asahi, isn't it?"

I nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Do you think he's a nice person?"

"I most certainly do."

"What about dad?"

She immediately erupted in laughter. "After all the help he's given us around the house? I'm pretty sure your dad wants you to marry him the first possible moment!"

I sighed. "The worst part is, I don't even know if that's supposed to be a joke or not."

She patted my head. "You're a good girl, you know? We're both proud of you. You've got my attitude and your dad's sense of pride and responsibility ... only too bad neither of us is a risk taker, eh? Guess you're gonna have to figure that part out yourself! Not everything's in the genes."

_Life advice from mom. Kay, noted._

I finally jumped to my feet, startling her along the way. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere I goooooooooooo!"

I ran out of my room and towards the bathroom with new-found enthusiasm.

And I'm pretty sure mom could hear my cry as I bumped into a door frame along the way.

I skipped breakfast to make up for lost time and in less than 15 minutes, I already had all my books in my bag, ready to go.

Before leaving my room, I triple-checked that I grabbed the right piece of paper from my desk that's been filled with poor attempts at a love letter ever since the previous evening. I thought about telling him in person, but I was too worried he would panic.

_This is the best way. I don't want to startle him and this way, he has time to think about it._

I looked down at the paper in my hands one last time as I walked out of the house. I tried writing a lot of different things, but I ended up with the simplest possible solution: sure, it could hardly be called romantic, but it was how I felt ... it was me.

**_I hate lying. I hate lying to myself. I hate lying to you. So I won't do it any more._ **

**_I love you, Asahi._ **

 

~~~~

 

Once the classes were over and I managed to convince myself that I'll be just fine and that he won't notice something's up, I popped by the gym to say hi. Asahi saw me at the door and ran up to me with a smile.

"Hey, you're late! I kinda already thought you weren't coming today, you know ..."

I smiled back. "I'm sorry, I got held up by our home-room teacher ... "

_That was the second-to-last lie I was ever gonna tell Asahi._

"... though actually, I just came to stop by for a moment. Mom asked me to come home early today so I'll get going now."

_And that was the last one._

A bit disappointed, he nodded. "It's okay. Have fun!"

"You too!" I waved to him as I ran off.

Out the school gates, down the street, and then towards Asahi's house. It was okay. I didn't have to run. I could walk to his house and back to mine a billion times before they finish practice. But I still ran - I don't know whether that was excitement or adrenalin or if I was just trying to cancel out the paralyzing fear I felt each time I considered just how unfortunately this might end.

With a heavy sigh, I pushed the paper into his mailbox and stared at it victoriously.

_So this is it. Uuuuuf shit, I did it. I just did it._

 

My pace walking back home was a lot more peaceful. Sure, there was possibly an impending doom looming over my head, but until and if that moment came, I felt rather relieved. I thought about how proud dad and mom will be of me and funny enough, an image of Suga also appeared in my head.

_Nah, he'd probably be like: "fiiiiiinally!" ... But heck, even I am proud of myself. Good job. Imaginary high five!_

I got home and we ate lunch together. Mom and dad both found my method funny when I told them, but they gave me a pat on the back regardless. After that, we both went to our own rooms, them working at their computers and me doing homework by myself for what seemed like the first time in ages. The whole house was pleasantly silent and the tiny raindrops that started falling on my window made the atmosphere even calmer.

_They finished by now, I'm sure. Heh, too bad it didn't rain yesterday ... then I could have sneaked under his umbrella again._

I discarded those thoughts immediately, knowing well enough that nothing good was gonna come from them.

Gradually, the rain became stronger and developed into a full out thunderstorm. I assumed both of my parents were busy working, so I went around the house and made sure all the windows were closed. Dad thanked me, but mom was so engrossed in the new design she was working on that she didn't notice me until I tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped up and sighed at the same time. "You spooked me! Is there some- OH WOW WHEN DID THE RAIN START?!"

"The storm? Like 5 minutes ago."

"Geeez no, I put the flower pots out in the garden, but they're not supposed to get this much water yet! I have to -" she rumbled on, getting up from her chair before I pushed her back down.

"Artists don't pause their work, didn't you tell me that all the time when I was little? You keep working, I'll go be the hero your precious petunias need." I said, laughing as I headed towards the door.

"They're not petunias this time!" She yelled after me.

I threw on a hoodie and quickly ran outside to put her plants back under the roof.

_16 of them ... ack, who needs so many flowers?? They're not in bloom yet, but I bet they're those tacky orange ones that smell weird. Doesn't really matter though, everything is a petunia to me._

As I picked up the last flower pot, I heard loud splashes coming from the street.

_Just what the shit is tha-_

In that moment, a tall figure came practically flying into the yard, leaning onto the gate to immediately stop in his tracks.

His clothes drenched, all of his hair loose and utterly soaked by the rain, his body bent down and breathing erratically while still leaning onto our front gate with one arm, he was there.

Asahi was there.


	10. Chapter 10

There were now only 15 flower pots left - the sixteenth met its tragic fate, falling to my feet the moment Asahi looked up at me.

I froze up, clutching my trembling hands to my chest. Never in a thousand years did I think he'd come over right after seeing the note and I was completely unsure of what to do.

But there was no uncertainty in his eyes. The distance between us went from a few meters to zero in seconds as he walked towards me with unmistakable determination in his every step.

I tried calling out his name, but I didn't have the chance to ...

... because in the next moment, his lips already covered mine.

 

Still frozen to the spot, I felt his arms around my back as he pulled me closer towards him.

_Asahi ... why are you ... Asahi ... Asahi!_

Awoken from my trance, I finally returned the kiss. Our lips parted for mere seconds ... and then they met again, over and over. He held me with one arm while moving his other hand to the back of my head, tugging slightly on the strands of hair that slipped between his fingers. With my eyes closed, I reached to grab his shoulders as if he weren't already as close as possible ... and the kiss was still there. Even after we were both out of breath, we didn't stop ... we couldn't stop. Our lips found each other time and time again to the point where I started getting light-headed. Feeling my feet about to give in, I unconsciously tugged on his jacket to keep myself from falling.

He slowly pulled back and gripped me with both of his hands again. We stood together under the roof, wind and rain still howling around us.

_He's completely soaked from the rain ... his face is covered with raindrops ... raindrops? Wait, is he ..._

Sure enough, there was a single tear forming in the corner of his eye. I reached my hand and touched his face, wanting to wipe the tear away, but as I did so, his gaze fell to the floor and I could feel his whole body begin to tremble faintly.

"Daichi was right ... I ... I don't deserve you."

"Asahi, what are you sayin-"

He looked back up at me before yanking me closer to him and burying his face in my neck. He was crying uncontrollably and I could barely make out the words he was saying.

"Yesterday after practice ... Daichi told me that I'm the biggest idiot on earth and that if I don't get my head out of the gutter he will send Tanaka to make a move on you and ... and ... and I told him I was scared ... of losing you ... and he said that I'm a horrible person for making you wait for me, he said I'm just hiding behind your kindness and he said that if I don't risk losing you I don't deserve you in the first place ... and he was right. I was so happy just being with you, getting to see you everyday and hear your voice ... I didn't want to lose that. But I made you feel confused and I made you lie to me and I ... I even made you confess to me first. How much shittier can I get?!! I love you, of course I love you! How could I not love you? You've been the only thing on my mind ever since I had to explain to you what a jump serve is ... You're the first person that feels close to my heart and I'll always treasure you ... But I don't deserve you."

I forcefully pushed his head back up so he was now forced to look me in the eyes ... while his were already red from crying.

"But I ... I was scared too! I thought you were just being nice to me because you hit my head, and I didn't even plan to tell you I had feelings for you until Suga basically told me the same thing Daichi told you yesterda-"

I cut myself off as the thought hit me.

Still staring at each other, we both suddenly started laughing.

"Asahi ... did they ... oh my god, did they actually set us up?"

"I think they did. I can't believe this. I should have known something was wrong!! Daichi was even meaner to me than usual! But he didn't get anywhere with it, you still won in the end ..."

I smiled, taking his hand. "If winning means getting you, then yeah, I think I just won the whole lottery."

"I still don't really get it ... I was really sure you'd go for Tsukishima or Kageyama or ... pretty much anyone else but me."

"Who .... who is Tsukishima?"

"The tallest one? Blonde with glasses? Really snarky and with your sense of humor?"

"Don't remember him."

"You've watched us play everyday and you don-"

"Yup, I don't remember him. Because I've only ever had eyes for a certain handsome wing spiker ace with a glass heart."

He blushed, hugging me tight in the very same moment. "You know ... you can have that heart if you want to. Well, at least the part which hasn't melted from looking at you yet."

"Does that mean you'll take mine?"

"Am ... Am I really worthy of having your heart?"

I nodded, my head pressed against his chest. "Yes. I am absolutely, definitely, hundred percent certain that I love you ... and that I'd never want to love anyone else."

"Then it's okay ... I'll keep your heart closer than anything else ... and I won't let anyone else get near."

 

We stayed silent for a while, leaning into each other's embrace, before I spoke again.

"Umm ... Asahi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have to go back soon?"

He shook his head. "Mom looked really surprised when I just ran out of the house and into the rain, but I don't think she'll be worried. Why?"

"Because you're a mop right now ... literally." I reached up and twisted a strand of his hair, causing water to drip down from it in excess. "Mind coming in to dry?"

"I'd be happy to."

 

Holding hands, we walked into the house and I heard my mom call out to me:

"I was just about to go out looking for you, what took you so long? Are the flowers okay?"

I sighed, pulling Asahi's arm and dragging him to the door of my mom's study.

"There's one less petunia among the living, but I brought a boyfriend to make up for it."

She spun around on her chair and jumped up the moment she saw Asahi standing behind me, then looked down at our linked hands and grinned like a lunatic. "You came all the way here, in THIS rain?"

Asahi nodded, scratching the back of his neck like he always did when he was put in an awkward situation.

Mom then ran past us into the laundry room and returned with some of my dad's clothes, throwing them to Asahi. "You, go shower right now before you catch a cold. These should at least kinda fit you, I'll put yours in the dryer once you're done. Now go, go, go, what are you standing around here for? She's not gonna go anywhere, I promise!"

As he went upstairs, my mom dragged me into the kitchen. "Aren't you gonna help me with dinner? What's his favorite food?"

"Pork ramen." I answered, giving her a sideways glance. "Mom, chill ... it's not like the queen is visiting."

"EXCUSE ME, my daughter's first boyfriend is in my house and if I want to make a big deal out of it, I WILL make a big deal out of it! It's a motherly thing to do - where is your father??!"

"I'm here." Dad mumbled, standing in the doorway. "What's with all the commotion? Honey, I heard you screaming through my headphones."

"Go on, tell him!" Mom cheered enthusiastically, swinging her cooking spoon in my direction.

I sighed and turned to my dad. "I broke a petunia."

"And she got a boyfriend!!"

Dad looked at both of us, then at the downpour through the window and then towards the bathroom. "Aha, so that's why the shower is running. You two are crazy ... poor Asahi. I might have to warn him, he can still back out of this."

Him and mom both laughed like crazy.

_I'm sure ten years from now, I'm gonna look back on this moment as something precious. They're both so stubborn, heh. But right now, it's too much for me._

I threw my hands up in the air. "Guys, your efforts are much appreciated but I need some time right now. I'll be in my room until dinner's ready."

I skipped up the stairs, two steps at a time.

_Gaaah, my parents are such idiotic creatures ... though I'm pretty sure the smile on my face right now looks idiotic as well. I'll just wait for Asahi in my room ... shit, it's been like 5 minutes and I already can't wait to see him again. Shitshitshit damn it, this is wonderful._


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in front of my window and watched the rain pour down when out of nowhere, I got pulled back as Asahi wrapped his arms around me. His hair tickled my cheek as he leaned over me and I smiled when turning to face him.

"When the hell did you come in here? I didn't even hear you!"

"I know ... that was the point. Was I not supposed to come here?"

"Of course you were ... I was waiting for you." I wrapped my arms around his neck while he still held me close to him.

He blushed faintly. "I ... Umm ... I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

The redness on his face deepened and his gaze slowly wandered off. "Before ... o-outside ... when I k-kissed you ... that was my first kiss and ... umm ... I wanted t-to ask if you ... if you liked it ... "

I reached up and gently kissed his lips. Just like earlier, the kiss lasted longer than intended, but neither of us wanted it to end anyway. Minutes passed before our lips parted and as I slowly opened my eyes, I could see an indescribable smile on his face.

"Is that a good enough answer for my glass-hearted idiot?"

He nodded eagerly and immediately kissed me again. I have no idea how long we stood there, just kissing in each other's arms - it wasn't until dinner that we finally let go and walked downstairs, still holding hands.

All of us talked and laughed and joked at the kitchen table: dad's jokes were funny for the first time since forever, mom was tamer than usual and Asahi laughed and talked a lot. It seemed to me as if someone had put a pair of glasses over my eyes because suddenly, the whole world seemed just a bit ... brighter?

The rain has since died down, but dad insisted we won't let Asahi walk back to his house, so we ended up giving him a ride. 

"I'll come see you even before practice tomorrow, I promise!" He said as he kissed me goodbye.

I grinned. "Please don't, all the first years are afraid of you! I'll come to your classroom, okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me ... but am I really that scary?"

"Not at all. You're sweet and squishy ... and mine!" I yelled out before getting back into the car as dad waved and then drove off.

 

~~~

 

The next day, as soon as lunch break began, I ran to Asahi's classroom and was surprised to bump into him on the hallway.

His eyes opened wide as he saw me and his cheeks grew faintly red once again. In a matter of seconds, he took me by the hand and dragged me outside where there were less people around.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't tell me you were just about to go see me."

"Mhm."

"Even after I told you I'd come to see you? That's really cute!"

We sat down on one of the benches and he gripped my hand tighter. "I just had to go ... I was scared."

I tilted my head and looked at him with slight confusion in my gaze. "Scared? Did Daichi do something again?"

Asahi shook his head and blushed while gazing at me from the side. After a while, he let out a heavy sigh: "I know. I know it's really stupid of me, but I ... I just can't stop thinking that I'm not good enough for you. I was barely able to sleep last night and when I did fall asleep, I had a nightmare ... I dreamed that you were in love with someone else and I just had to ... I had to see you as soon as possible."

"Asahi, you're being paranoid."

He nodded. "I'll try to stop. I know it's an inconvenience to you. I don't want to be this way!"

"It's not an inconvenience, you know?" I said softly, leaning on his shoulder. "I always thought you'd probably be like that, to be honest, and it's not an inconvenience. It's kind of adorable, I guess, but more than that, it makes me really sad."

He abruptly turned his head towards me, his eyes filled with pain? "S-Sad? Why?"

"I love you, Asahi. And because I love you, it hurts me when I see how little you believe in yourself ... especially since you have so many things to be proud of ... so many great things!"

He slumped his shoulders. "Aahh, I should just ask Daichi to kick my ass voluntarily. I don't want to make her highness sad," he said with a hint of bitter sarcasm in his tone.

"Stop that." I chuckled.

"Stop what?"

"Her highness. That's for when I screw up - just ask my mom."

"I do apologize, my Lady," he then said to me with a smile.

As the break was about to end, we headed back to our classes. He leaned down and kissed me before letting go of my hand, but as he was about to pull away, I hugged him tight and whispered into his ear:

"Don't worry about it, kay? You're a glass-hearted mop and I know that ... it's part of what I love about you. But you can still be gentle and quiet while having some more faith in yourself - you'll definitely get there. You might feel like you're not good enough for me right now, but one day, you'll be able to walk up to me in a whole crowd of people and be like: "See her? Yeah, that's my girlfriend." So don't worry about it, please. I believe in you even if you don't, Asahi. I always will."

His face was now covered with the brightest smile I've ever seen. He pressed a quick kiss on my cheek as the bell rang for the end of the break. "Thank you ... so much. And I love you too."

"See you at practice!" I yelled after him as we both went our seperate ways.

 

~~~

 

We made our way towards the gym hand in hand.

We walked through the door together.

We both said hello to the others.

In the following ten seconds, Hinata got hit in the head by Kageyama's serve, Daichi and Suga dropped the net they were setting up, coach Ukai's clipboard fell from his hands and Tanaka stopped in the air mid-serve.

In the sudden silence, Noya came running out of the storage room. "Guys, what happe-"

His eyes landed on us and then traveled down to our linked hands.

"Asahi?!"

He sighed, pulling me towards him and putting his arm around my waist.

"I got a girlfriend. Please don't make a big deal ou-"

Too late. Everyone in the gym came running to us, with Tanaka in tears and Noya jumping up to reach and pat the top of Asahi's head. Amidst the confusion, Daichi put his arm on Asahi's shoulder:

"About time. About damn time you did. I was seriously gonna send Tanaka after her!"

"I still volunteer!" Tanaka jokingly yelled out from the back.

Asahi turned to Daichi with what could be described as his best attempt at a hateful glance:

"By the way, we figured you guys out. That was some seriously evil planning, Daichi! Suga, you too! You are both evil."

Suga stepped forward, laughing: "It was my idea actually, don't blame Daichi for everything. I admit it was not nice of us, but you two desperately needed a push. So who confessed first?"

"It doesn't matter, Suga." I said, trying to contain the urge to laugh.

"Oh, but it does! You see, if I was more convincing than him, our reliable captain pays for my ramen for the rest of the month, and vice versa. So?"

Asahi smiled at Daichi: "Sorry man, she got me. I'm no match for her."

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" Suga began running in circles at the thought of all the free ramen he's just scored.

"I'm not even sure if he's happy because of the ramen or because he was scarier than Daichi." I said to Asahi, still holding his hand.

The general mischief was soon after cut short by coach Ukai getting his shit back together: "If you've got energy to scream, you've got energy for double the regular distance. Now get outside, get running you lazy asses!"

He looked at me as he went through the door after them, giving me a small nod. "Well done. I wish you guys good luck. Also, I asked Takeda about this a while back and he says it's fine: if you want, you can join the club as a manager after Kiyoko is gone."

"What?!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We're going to the nationals, damn it. We at least deserve to keep two managers like so many other big shot teams, don't you think? I know you're a total rookie, but you've learned a lot about volleyball since coming here ... and you also learned a lot about the players, which helps a lot. It's basically all a good manager has to do, plus hours upon hours of putting together play statistics of teams. You and Yachi would make a great manager duo, I think."

"Next year ... Asahi will be gone by then, won't he ..."

"Is that a problem?"

I shook my head. "No way. No matter who comes and goes through this club, I'll always love it here - so sign me up! I'll go tell the other two right now!"

I raced off to find the girls preparing drinks for when the guys would get back from their run. Kiyoko seemed somewhat relieved, even though I could tell how much she already trusted Hitoka - who, coincidentally, was even more relieved that she wouldn't have to be alone next year. Between our laughter and thoughts of Asahi's hand in mine, I've come to an important realization that day:

 

**_Because people don't have wings, we look for ways to fly ... but it is not until we're completely honest with our hearts that we can truly fly._ **


	12. The Epilogue

Saeko drove like a freak: we got to Tokyo in record time, at the heavy expense of my nerves. As soon as the van came to a still in front of the Metropolitan Gym, I jumped out and headed towards the entrance.

"Thanks for the ride!!" I yelled back while already at the gates.

"Thank Ryu for making me drive here, that bastard ..."

I couldn't wait outside long enough to hear the rest of it, but I'm sure she was actually really happy that he invited her to come watch their first game at the nationals.

Just like I was happy that Asahi invited me.

_Heh, as if he had to. I would have come here even if he hadn't said a single thing!_

But in the end, I was glad he did.

 

I navigated through the huge halls filled with volleyball fans and teams who just came to watch the games. I kept looking at the text Asahi sent me to make sure I didn't get lost:

_From main door to the left, up the stairs to 1st floor, then take the first right and then the second left and then go up the stairs to the 2nd floor - that's where the changing rooms are. You should get through just fine with the jacket but if someone tries to stop you from going up there, just call me!!_

I smiled to myself, touching the over-sized Karasuno volleyball team jacket which Asahi gave me so I'd be able to come see him before the game.

_It's his jacket ... it feels so nice. I know I have a million of his shirts at home but it still feels so nice to wear his clothes. Though damn it, this probably looks like a tent on me. Shit, I didn't even check the mirror. I must look hilarious._

I eventually made it to the second staircase he mentioned in the text. There were two staff officials standing at each side and I nodded at both of them while walking by. They gave a quick glance at the back of my jacket and let me through without questions.

The atmosphere on the other end of the stairway, however ... that was something completely else from the hallways bellow. Judging from the jerseys, I could make out guys from at least 4 or 5 different teams standing around: some talking to their teammates, some with the other teams, some doing warm-ups on the floor and some goofing around. I walked slowly past the changing rooms, waiting to see the one with "Miyagi Prefecture: Karasuno High School" written on the door label. As I was making my way down the hall, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see three tall guys grinning at me:

"Hey cutie, you lost your team or something? We'll be more than glad to help you find your way around, gotta help a poor, defenseless girl out, right guys?"

His buddies laughed along with him and the one standing on the left leaned in closer to me: "Where ya from, girlie, eh?"

 _Idiot_ s. _It's right there on the back of my jacket ... though you're probably all illiterate, I'll give you that._

Just when I opened my mouth to flick them off, a deep voice echoed through the hallway from behind me.

"What are you punks doing?" He yelled out, his footsteps hastily approaching.

_Ah. Here comes my knight in shining armor. They done effed up now, heh._

"Oi man, we're just returning this lost cutie to her team ... and maybe having some fun with her before that!" The guys standing in front of me laughed in unison again.

I felt Asahi step up behind me and put his arm around my waist while he grabbed the leader of the other guys by his shirt with the other arm, making him almost stumble to his knees from the sudden pull.

"Listen here, you bastard. This is MY girlfriend and if I see you anywhere near her again, I'm gonna miss my first serve on purpose just to hit it into your stupid head. Got it?"

He let the guy go, making him fall to the ground. He then took my hand, turned around and began walking away - I gladly followed, chuckling slightly in the utter silence that overtook the hall. The same shock seemed to spread into their changing room as well, because all the eyes landed on us the moment Asahi brought me back with him. Paying no attention to the rest of the team, he pulled me into his arms as soon as the doors closed behind us.

"Hey ... I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay," I said while returning the hug. "You took care of it."

"Was I scary?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Like, really scary."

"Good."

The tension in the room dropped as Daichi and Suga began laughing hysterically, followed by Tanaka and Noya.

"Daichi, did you hear this? Did you hear this? For the first time in three years, he wanted to look scary on purpose!" Suga cheered, hitting Asahi on the back.

"Forget looking scary, did you hear that speech out in the hall?" Noya chimed in and joined by Tanaka, they recited in theatrical unison: "I'm gonna miss my first serve on purpose just to hit it into your stupid head!!!"

I smiled at Asahi. "Seems you got everyone fired up. Good job, ace! So I take you're playing those guys first?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea, to be honest."

I laughed. "But then it doesn't really make sense, does it? You can't serve to his head if you're not playing against them."

"Oh, I can."

"Huh?"

He grinned at me, but his eyes were completely serious. "If they're up here now it means they're playing in the first round. It means they're gonna be on one of the courts down there and that's all I need. He can be two courts away and on the same side of the net for all I care, if I said I would serve to his head, I would serve to his head. He called you cute - that's my job."

Coach Ukai, sitting behind us, started to applaud loudly. "Great work Azumane, just propose to her already and we're done here. And please, all serves going into the opponent's field. I'm personally gonna waltz in and smack your asses if any of you goof around today. Now let's go, you damn idiots! Time to warm up on the court!"

Asahi kissed me one last time before going out the door.

"Will you be fine?"

"Yep, I'm meeting with Hitoka in a while. I'll just wait here until she texts me."

"Okay. Cheer for me a lot, please! I'll definitely hear you ... I could never lose your voice in a crowd, even if there's a million people around you. I love you!"

"I love you too. Go and show them the power of our ace! And never give up!!!"

I watched after him as he ran to catch up with the others. Only Daichi, who was fidgeting around with his jacket, was left in the changing room with me.

"You okay, captain?"

He walked up to me, looking through the door as if to see if Asahi's already far enough.

"Just fine, just fine. I was waiting to talk to you alone actually."

"Me? Why?"

He smiled at me. "You really missed out a lot by not being here at the beginning of the year. Ah, I thought I was gonna have to rip Hinata and Kageyama's heads off at first! But from day one, I knew that with these new forces on the team, we'd face explosive change, if only we were able to get Asahi back ... I was absolutely certain that the new freak duo could slowly but surely change the whole team."

"And they did change the team, didn't they?"

"They did. But I failed to predict a completely different part in our gears."

He paused and for the lack of anything smart to say, I just waited for him to go on.

"Never in a million years would I have ever thought that someone would come along who could explosively change our ace. You might not notice just from watching practice, but he's changed so much since you came along, and especially since you two got together! It was always reassuring to play with him ... for three years, through wins and failures and the hardest times, we all believed in him. But now, for the first time, he believes in himself - and I know for certain that you brought it out of him. So thank you ... for turning his glass heart into a diamond."

 

_A diamond, eh? I did that? I guess so._

 

Hitoka immediately asked me what was up with my wide grin when I met with her and just like with anyone else who knows Daichi, just saying that the captain had a few words of encouragement for me was explanation enough. Waiting for the teams to take the court, I checked my phone one last time and saw a message from Asahi.

_Now? But wait, when did he ... he took his phone with him to warm-ups?_

I opened the message and couldn't help but smile even wider as both teams came out on the court below us in that moment.

_You told me to never give up ... today, and so many times before that. I thought I'd never get to return this favor because you're not like me ... you always chase your dreams and you never give up on anything. But I just remembered something right now ... you did give up on one thing, remember? Your dream of being a princess - probably because that's just what little girls do when they grow up and realize that there's no way they could ever be royalty. But I want you to know that you didn't have to give up on that dream. You still don't have to give up on it._

_Because you're my princess._

_So watch me ... watch us win this, princess!_


End file.
